nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Walk The Dog 7-10-15
'Participants' Geikami Dobu 'Title: Dobu Walks The Dog 7-10-15' demickk12: -Another day pass, after having just undergone his fist co-op mission Dobu was fairly tired. He somewhat enjoyed the mission due to him not having to do all the work as he was used to and was usually doing. The sunrays hit his eyes and they shot open. He rubbed his eyes, as he pushed himself up from under the covers. As he smacked, he swallowed his drool as he sat in the bed for a moment taking his surroundings in as a soft yawn was emitted from his mouth. After this he jumped off of his bed and stretched. He rotated his neck as noises we’re emitted from it. He her a knock on his door, his left hand firmly gripped the door knob as he push it back, a slight cool breeze of air came in the room and through his wavy hair as it was pushed back. His amber eyes now noticeable due to his hair covering half of his face when he woke up. When he looked to his feet he had no doubt that it was another mission. He bent down and grabbed the slip, before attempting to open it he looked left and right as he saw a glimpse of the jounin’s flak vest as usual. After this Dobu closed the door and opened the envelope. He was right it was another mission, and this time he wouldn’t be working with another, but by himself as he was used to. The mission stated to meet at the dog owners house and I would find out the details at their place. He yawned softly as he folded the paper and slipped in in the pockets off his hoodie. After this he went down stairs, exited the apartment building and jumped on a single rooftop as he made a series of jumps for rooftop too rooftop, house to house. When he jumped down he landed right in front of the house. Dobu’s outfit consisted of a pitch black hoodie, baggy black ninja pants, and ninja sandals that extended to his ankle. He knocked on the door as an elderly women answered the door. Her dog to the side of her as she told Dobu that she wanted him to walk her through the streets and if not too much trouble the park as well, and to not stay out long. After this she handed over the collar /leash which was connected to the dog. She also implied that the dog name was Hunter. The dog was all white with black spots all over its body. After this the women shut the door, Dobu sighed softly as he he prepared to walk the dog.- demickk12: - After this he began walking the dog through the main streets of Ame. After walking for a while through the busy streets of Ame, they entered the village’s park. Dobu allowed the dog to use the bathroom and stop and play with the other dogs. After this Dobu sat on a bench to take a breather as he let the leash go without paying any attention. He stretched as each bone is his back carcked, emitting noises all over that oculd be heard from a great distance. After this he cracked his knuckles.He rubbed his eyes with both his hands as he immediately put his hands on his lap.- demickk12: -He looked left and right and then forward as he saw the dog running away from him. It was about six feet away already. He stayed in the seat as he starred at the dog while commenting to himsel that it was not a good day, and that for running and waisting tiem it wouldn't be a good one for the dog either. After commenting to himself he sighed. Dobu got off the bench rotated his necks, cracks we’re emitted from this action. As he prepared himself to chase the dog down.- demickk12: -He began darting after the dog. It made noises as if it we’re mocking him. The dog ran through several places such as shops, homes, allys. Dobu jumped on a building as he began running, making a series of jumps as he continued to chase the dog down. It barked at Dobu as it seemed to be enjoying annoying the mess out of him. Dobu jumped down as the dog paused for a moment, he landed, after landing the dog turned and immediately began running away from Dobu once more. This game of running the dog seemed tol be enjoying had began to quiet bug Dobu. After a few more minutes of running, Dobu chased the dog into an ally. When the dog attempted to jump of the boxes within the ally, Dobu pulled out a paper shuriken, fused it with chakra and threw it against the gate, as it made a spark. Immediately after this the dog turned and ran towards Dobu, its face obviously startled as it ran right into Dobu’s arms. He picked up the dog as he looked at it a bit pissed off as he put it on the ground, put a firm grip on the leash, and began to finish up the rest of the walk before dropping it back of to the dog’s owner.- demickk12: -Dobu decided to walk it through some of the best restaurants. The dog obviously enjoying the amazing foods that we’re being cooked as it yanked at the leash. Attempting to brake free once more and go we’re it pleased. But Dobu was not going to allow this. Dobu kept a close eye on the dog as he continued the walk. After this he walked passed the candy shop, the dog completely excited, as a blank expression showed on the face of Dobu. The dog thinking that he would be buying a treat, but he was totally mistaken. After putting Dobu through the trouble of having him have to chase the dog through the village, there was no way in the world that he would try to do something nice for the dog. After this he walked the dog back to the owner. The dog passed the threshold and sat near their owner’s leg as it starred at Dobu as its owner spoke to Dobu. After the owner thanked Dobu for walking her dog he pulled out the mission and asked her to stamp it to officially show that he had actually completed the mission. The women happily stamped it, after this he bidded her good day, he turned as he began walking to the office.- demickk12: -He put palced both his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he walked through the streets. The day seeming to pass so fast. As he walked he stopped at a restaurant and grabbed some sushi, as he walked through the streets he ate the food that he had purchased. He burped as he made a soft yawn after this. Not long after this he made his way to the office we’re he dropped the mission off at the office and received his reward. After this he returned to his apartment, as he sat upon the rooftop, as he starred down at the streets of Ame as the shop owners began closing up. After this Dobu went into his room and called it a night.- 'End Results:' Dobu walks the dog, return it to it's owner, and turns in the misison.